


A New Year!

by Geli



Category: The Sentinel (TV)
Genre: Established Relationship, M/M, New Year's Eve, Vacation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-01
Updated: 2021-02-01
Packaged: 2021-03-12 08:55:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 598
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29132904
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Geli/pseuds/Geli
Summary: Jim and Blair leave Cascade to spend New Year's Eve quietly.
Relationships: Jim Ellison/Blair Sandburg
Kudos: 12
Collections: TS Concrit 18: January 2021: "New Year"





	A New Year!

The smell of salt water was already strong in the air. Blair peered out of the car window into the dark landscape, but couldn't see the ocean between the abandoned beach houses. Jim left the coast road for a small lane towards the ocean. Blair's anticipation grew, they must be close!

“This is it.” Jim announced and stopped the car.

There was a small beach house nestled between others, all closed off for the winter. Blair got out of the car and took a deep breath. The crisp air was sharp with the tang of sea water.

“Man, this is great!”

Jim went opening the front door, while Blair got their bags and a flash light out of the car. Inside it was mostly just one big room with simple furniture, smelling musty and stale from being unused.

“I'll get everything running.” Jim promised and disappeared.

“Okay, I get the food out!” Blair looked around curiously.

Suddenly the light went on. Blair watched Jim working while laying out their food in boxes and take-out bags on the table. Jim was rummaging for the heater and turning the water on. The dinner wasn't as fancy as they had originally planned for new years eve in Cascade, but it didn't bother Jim, who sat down and dug in.

“So what do you think?” He asked Blair while eyeing the last spring roll.

“Totally cool! Your brother doesn't seem to use this place much.”

“I think he got it as part of a business deal, but he was never really a beach person.”

“What a shame! Let's go down the waterfront later?”

“Sure!” Jim snatched the last spring roll, before Blair could.

They went out at the sea side of the house to the small terrace and cautiously climbed down the steps to the sand. It felt weird to walk in the dark over the uneven ground. Blair could hear the waves before he saw them. In the pale moonlight the water looked black.

“In summer it's full of people here, mostly families.” Jim explained.

“Now it's like a ghost town, all what is missing is a lighthouse with a creepy spirit!”

From the town nearby they heard the first fireworks, but it was far away enough not to bother Jim. Blair wrapped his arms around Jim and leaned into him. Jim returned the hug. It had been the right decision to leave Cascade to spare Jim's senses from the new year noises. They gazed at the waves until the wind chill got too much and they returned to the house.

The room had warmed up enough to feel cosy. Blair turned the radio on and Jim retrieved the champagne from the fridge.

“Ah! The good stuff! Do we even have nice glasses for that?”

Jim searched the cabinets and held out two old Mickey Mouse glasses.

“Hm, how about them?”

Blair laughed, “Okay. Makes me feel like when I was a kid. I think my favourite was Pluto.”

Jim poured champagne out for the two of them.

“So, do you have any resolutions for new year?”

“Hmm, maybe learn better Chopek. Taking Samoan cooking lessons.”

“Okay! Sounds good.” Jim admitted amused.

“You Jim?”

Jim grinned. “I always wanted to learn to play drums.”

“No way! Our neighbours are gonna kill us!”

Jim laughed.

“Almost midnight!” Jim peered at his watch.

“Ten, nine, eight, seven, six, five.” Jim counted and Blair joined him.

“Four, three, two, … happy New Year!”

They raised their glasses and drank.

Blair grinned and hugged Jim.

“Happy New Year! Chief!” and bent down to kiss him thoroughly.


End file.
